


Weird

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “You’re acting weird.” Aziraphale says after blowing his drink. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now, dear.” Aziraphale takes a short sip and smiles closing his eyes for a second to enjoy his coffee.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of time to write these days and it is killing me because I want to write more about Good Omens (TVShow and book). They are so wonderful.

Crowley observes Aziraphale. He is trying to scare some customers to save his books. He is showing a cold smile and saying useless and rude things. The first time he saw him doing this, was a shock. Aziraphale is nice by nature and has a warm smile. Seeing him being like that scared Crowley to dead, he thought he was being controlled or something; however, the moment people left with empty hands, Aziraphale acted like always. Being rude was his technique against customers, nonsense for a person who owns a book shop. Crowley never tried to understand why having a shop if he didn’t want to sell anything, but he asked about his weird behaviour. Aziraphale explained briefly his reasons with red cheeks and shame in his voice. Despite his shame, he kept doing the same.

Aziraphale has the ability to be cold and ruthless when he wants to, hence why has he been bearing Gabriel and the others’ attitude? Why? Aziraphale could kill Gabriel with one look if he wanted to. Aziraphale could have defended himself from those assholes but he never did. Even when he stopped the Armageddon he was respectful with Gabriel who was being condescending and much worse than Beelzebub. Crowley hates the way angels have been treating Aziraphale.

When people leave, Aziraphale offers him a cup of coffee.

“You don’t approve of my methods.” He says calmly.

“I don’t understand why you have a shop.” Aziraphale is about to talk when Crowley cuts him. “I know, I know... It’s easier to have access to other books.” Aziraphale has been saying the same for decades and Crowley could say his exact words if he wanted. “It’s stupid anyway.” The moment he says those words he regrets them. After his meeting with Gabriel, he has been trying to be nicer to Aziraphale, he doesn’t want to be another asshole around him. “Sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry for?” He asks giving him his coffee.

“I shouldn’t...” This is difficult. Apologies are stupid. “It’s your shop... it’s...”

“You’re acting weird.” Aziraphale says after blowing his drink. “You’ve been acting weird for a while now, dear.” Aziraphale takes a short sip and smiles closing his eyes for a second to enjoy his coffee.

“I’m not acting weird!” Crowley feels exposed for some reason.

“You are.” Aziraphale says simply. “I wouldn’t care normally but I’m starting to worry.” His eyes shine and Crowley realizes he has been thinking about this. He has chosen his words carefully. “I didn’t notice the first time you try to apologize but then you tried a second time the same day, an anomalous situation, therefore I decided to pay attention.” Aziraphale puts some chocolate cookies in the table and finally sits in front of Crowley. “Did something happen on Heaven?” He asks after a long silence.

“Nothing happened.” Crowley answers too fast. “Damn.” He murmurs when Aziraphale smiles pleased.

“Did Gabriel say something?” Of course, Aziraphale knows exactly what was happening in his head. “It’s not easy dealing with him and his nonsense.” He continues. “I’m sorry if he mocked you and our relationship.” Crowley looks at Aziraphale. He doesn’t understand the reason for his behaviour. He knows the problem is related to Gabriel somehow but doesn’t understand his discomfort and the change in his behaviour. “Angels haven’t talked with demons since the first war, it is normal they don’t understand the nature of our relationship... And of course, they don’t know you so it is normal they just assumed you’re the worst.”

“That’s not the problem.” Crowley decides to stop him.

“No?”

“They didn’t say anything about me. In fact, they... they didn’t say much about anything.” It is a good moment to tell him about his experience. “They treated you like you were inferior.” The problem is not what they said but the way they spoke to Aziraphale. “Hastur hates me and he tries to underestimate my work on Earth, but he treats me like I’m one of them.” Hastur is a disgusting being but he has always treated Crowley like he is one of them, no matter how much he hates him. “They didn’t treat you with that respect. You’re an angel, the best of them.”

“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale’s smile trembles and his eyes look confused and sad. This is not what Crowley wanted. He just wanted to show him the respect his lot never gave him.

“I don’t want to be like them.”

“Crowley, my dear, you could never ever be like them.” Crowley wants to disagree, he is not always nice and he is well aware of that. “They’re... bad angels.” Aziraphale adds but that doesn’t solve anything.

“I could treat you better.” He should. They are friends. They have been friends since the beginning and Crowley wants to be a better friend.

“I like the way you treat me. You respect me and listen to me. I know you disagree with some of my ideas and ways to deal with things and sometimes you like messing around.” Aziraphale’s eyes are glued to his and Crowley takes off his glasses. “I like those things, I enjoy those things. And you have never talked to me in a demeaning way.” Aziraphale puts a hand over Crowley’s. His skin is warm and soft. “You could never be like Gabriel, you’re too good for that.”

“I’m a demon.” For a demon, that is an insult but Crowley couldn’t care less and smiles. “I’m bad.” He jokes because the atmosphere is too serious and tense and Crowley is not good dealing with these situations.

“Of course you are, dear.” Aziraphale squeezes his hand. He has never done this before, not for so long. And maybe Aziraphale is not doing this on purpose, probably he is not doing this on purpose but what if... What if he is tempting... Aziraphale always waits for Crowley to make a move, this is new. Crowley hesitates, what if he is reading the situation wrong? He is trying to decide what to do when Aziraphale moves and kisses him. His hand is trembling like the rest of his body but his kiss is long and relaxed. Crowley deepens the contact; his lips feel amazingly hot against his. He sighs and licks his lips when it is over. He wants more-

“Have you been planning this?” He asks after Aziraphale relocates his vest with a huge smile.

“Not exactly.” He answers. “I thought the nature of your discomfort was different.”

“But you planned the kiss.”

“Only if the situation demanded it.” The situation has been demanding a kiss for decades Crowley could say but he doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

“And the situation is demanding another one.” Crowley says before kissing Aziraphale again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I wanted to write something different but this idea came to me and it was short and cute so I had to write it. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
